Xaaron
Emirate Xaaron is an Autobot leader on Cybertron. EMIRATE XAARON is one of the leaders of the Autobot underground resistance movement and is the chairman of the Council of Autobot Elders. He is not a fighter, but his strength is found in his convictions. Xaaron, though physically unimposing, speaks and acts with incredible confidence that grows from his irreverent brand of wisdom. Due to this, he is extremely valuable to the Autobots as a source of inspiration. He has a "vehicular combat" alternate mode, but what with the "not really a fighter" thing, he hasn't transformed in hundreds of years. He has indicated that should he attempt to do so, the shock to his system may well be fatal. He takes attitude from Autobot warriors in stride, and can give as well as he receives. Impactor once referred to the Autobot resistance leader as a "wily old buzzard," as he was often surprised by Xaaron's blunt yet indirect ways of making his point and getting what he wanted. Despite Xaaron's sometimes difficulties the Autobot military, he usually commands their friendship and respect. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Millions of years ago, when the Autobot/Decepticon war was new, Xaaron belonged to Iacon's Academy of Science and Technology, where he dismissed a proposal from his colleague Flame to reattempt Megatron's scheme to rebuild Cybertron into a mobile battle station. Flame, who was increasingly mad, was then seemingly destroyed in an explosion near Kalis.'' It is not entirely clear when, relative to other events, Flame disappeared. He must have been dispelled from the Iacon academy before Iacon was destroyed, but it also seems unlikely he worked at his plan for four million years. The war continued, and long after, the capital city of Iacon was under heavy assault, prompting the Council of Autobot Elders to contemplate surrender. Emirate Xaaron refused, suggesting to High Councillor Traachon that bureaucratic mismanagement of the Autobot army was the real culprit. He nominated a single warrior to take direct control of the Autobot forces -- Optimus Prime, recently rebuilt by Alpha Trion and ready to assume command. After Optimus Prime, Megatron, and countless other combatants were lost to Earth, the Decepticon warlord Trannis rose into power. Xaaron created an assault team, the Wreckers, to assassinate Trannis, but when they succeeded, one warlord was merely replaced by another. Xaaron's Autobot resistance troops have operated out of a secret Autobase in Kalis since the year 1987. Category:1987 Category:Autobots Category:Autobot leaders Category:Politicians 'MUX History:' Emirate Xaaron continues on as a civilian and underground leader on Cybertron. He once worked closely with his Autobot army counterpart, Alpha Trion. On 2014, Alpha Trion and Emirate Xaaron nominated Ironhide and Kup to fill vacant positions on the Council of Autobot Elders. In 2019, Xaaron was made interim leader of the recovering city-state of Retoris and was witness to an attempt in Ultra Magnus's life. OOC Notes Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Emir Xaaron is a scheming, conniving politician. When Optronix came to the Autobot Council of Elders to demand the Matrix, he found the perfect Elder to blackmail and coerce. For his role in Optimus Prime's ascension, Xaaron believes he is a valuable advisor, and his self-importance blinds him to the fact that Prime keeps him around as a disposable puppet only. Trivia *If the 'Emirate' from Xaaron's name is the Anglicised version of a Cybertronian title, then it is a misnomer. Emirate is not a title, but a word that describes a place. An Emir is the leader of an Emirate. At least, that's how it goes on Earth. *In Xaaron's first appearance, he addresses Traachon as "High Councillor" of the Council of Autobot Elders. Later, Flame claims Xaaron was the chairman of the "ludicrously pompous" Council of Autobot Elders. Either Xaaron was later promoted and he changed his job description, or everyone on the council has different, important-sounding titles. Or, uh, Flame is just crazy and confused. Because he is, you know. Very crazy, that is. *Emirate Xaaron was one Marvel UK conceit that writer Simon Furman quickly brought over when he began writing for Marvel US. In the translation, however, Xaaron lost all his colors except for the yellow. *In Emirate Xaaron's very first fictional appearance, his head design was clearly based on the G1 Megatron toy, minus the larger grey helmet and the gun kibble. His chest looks a little Megatrony as well. *In his confrontation against Flame, Xaaron indicates that it has been hundreds of years since he last transformed, and that should he attempt to do so, the shock to his system may well be fatal. External links *Emirate Xaaron at the Obscure Transformers Website. Logs 2019 * May 15 - "The CAT Catches Its Rat" - The CAT knows who Double Tap intends to hit and waits for him to arrive. Players As a TP-Only character, Emirate Xaaron is usually played by the MUX TPHead, BZero. In 2019 he was @emitted by Zero for the CAT TP finale. Footnotes Category:Autobot Command Category:Characters Category:Council of Autobot Elders Category:Cybertron Category:FCs Category:Transformers